A bloody miracle
by Hetaliawall
Summary: As nations they shouldn't be able to have babies, it was simply impossible. That is unless you are bent on having babies, and if you use a bit of magic. However, when one nation couple have babies they're not just their own, they are also the worlds babies. It truly takes a village to raise a child. (Fem England x France.)
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever watched a duck walk? They lead with their chests and therefore waddle pretty much everywhere. That also seems to be how pregnant women walk, but they led with their bellies, more so when they were close to the birthdays of the baby, or in their particular case, babies. While their story was similar to that of most young parents, theirs was still different in a big way.

They were nations, his beautiful wife was the Representation of the United Kingdom, and he was the Republic of France, and one might ask some important questions, such as…

How in the hell did they get babies?

They weren't colonies, they weren't adopted, their babies were their own flesh and blood. They had twins, both little girls. One took after him (technically because she has his heart, but more on that later), and her name was Edith, his own petite songbird. Their other daughter took more after Alice, and her name was Vicki. He really did try to persuade his wife to pick another name, but she was Hell bent. In her own words "it's the name of a Doctor Who companion, and it's short for Victoria, one of my best queens!" Then she grabbed some ice cream from the freezer, and so the issue was settled.

So then, how did this happen? To answer that would require a bit of anatomy classes, but for the most part, it was magic. Seriously. How else could a nation get pregnant without a bit of intervention? However, all of this truly started a few weeks after the night of magic, when they made the announcement.

He had almost fainted, Alice knew that he would. Now, she wasn't one for grandness and so she had simply told him one day while they were out at the store, they passed by the baby clothes and she let out a calm " _We should start looking at these, or the babies is going to have nothing"_ and with that Francis was all to pieces in the middle of the mall. They had both suspected something a few days before, due to a certain event, but they didn't have confirmation until she told him in the middle of the mall. So perhaps she should have told him a different way, but now that they had to tell everyone else at the World meeting there was simply no other way to go about it.

"Francis, promise me one thing?"

"Yes my beautiful wife, the love of my life?"

He had truly been laying on the compliments thick recently, but she actually didn't mind since often her quickly changing hormones caused her to need sweet nothings like that.

"Don't let anyone panic, and don't let them charge at me, ok?"

"I can certainly do that, but don't worry. We're all adults here, aren't we? Well, most of us...But I am sure they will act maturely."

"...A meeting where people act mature? I'll believe it when Hell itself is bloody frozen over and you can ice skate with Lucifer."

Francis chuckled softly, opening the door for her as they walked into the meeting. Just three weeks ago he might have come up with a witty remark, but now he was just incessantly sweet to her, even more than before, which was already a copious amount. Over one hundred years of marriage and that man never changed.

"Come now _mon lapin,_ it is fine! Everything will be fine!"

Alice repeated her husband's words to herself almost like a mantra as they walked into the crowded meeting area that was already full of people chattering away, the couple skirted around the others and just sat down, Alice only getting up to make a cup of decaffeinated tea. Eventually the chaos was reigned in and the other nations gathered around the table to start the discussion about the topics of the day: economics, environment, travel, taxes and America. America had his own section to himself for this meeting. To get any news in, they would have to be the first to start and so as soon as Ludwig started to ask for any new issues to be discussed Alice stood, not even waiting for permission.

She scanned the room, looking at all the people she was about to tell, Alfred, his brother, Roderich, Elizabeta, Laura, the nordics, Ivan...Everyone. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke with utter conviction, as if about to deliver a speech on tax reform.

"Now, when I tell you all this I expect everyone to remain calm for once….I'm pregnant."

For what was ironically, a pregnant minute, no one spoke and instead stared at her with blank eyes.

"...What do I have to bloody pull out the stick and show you all? I'm _pregnant._ "

This seemed to stir them as what started out as whispered mutters soon turned into a roar as everyone clamored for answers.

"HOW?!"

"When?!"

" _Why?"_

"Where?"

Alice held up her hands and luckily this seemed to pause the quickly growing chaos.

"You should know that, i'm four weeks in, we wanted to, and like i'd bloody tell _you_!"

There was silence for a moment until a low drone, almost scream, started with Alfred leaping up out of his seat like someone possessed.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN _UNCLE_!"

So, the chaos started afresh as more and more nations realized that they would either be uncles, aunts, or estranged cousins.

"Who's going to be the godparents?!"

Alice stared, whom, out of these people, did she _actually_ trust with her future babies? She scanned the room a bit panicked, perhaps her queen would take the job?...Then again, perhaps a nation would be good. They would at least be immortal.

"We….Will inform you all of our decision later….Much later. Any other questions?"

"What's the genders?!"

"They're barely even properly alive yet, they don't have genders right now! Look, we will let you know that later as well, but it'll be a few weeks."

There was silence and so Alice sat down, but it seemed like they weren't done being interrogated as yet again _that_ question was brought back up again.

"How did this happen? Nations should not be able to have babies!"

"First of all that's rude, and second of all-"

"I am more than willing to discuss the full details!"

"...Francis if you bloody-."

"The night began with us picking out a lovely hotel, we ordered wine and then-"

"Ok! Ok! _Lord_!"

"We _get_ it!"

"We'll stop asking!"

Francis nodded, obviously pleased with himself for that "clever" diversion….Whatever got them away from how they actually got babies, then she didn't care. This century was much calmer, but still, if the truth were to come out...They'd be an easy target.

They tried to get the meeting to go on as normal, but could they all really go back to talk about economics when they had just made such as huge announcement? In the end they cut the meeting part short to allow the others to ask more questions, Francis sat beside her the whole time beaming like he was the proudest person in the world. He answered every question with joy whereas she soon got tired of it all and started to search through her purse. Francis took a moment from basking in his new fatherhood to ask her about this.

"What are you doing _mon amour?_

"Ah i'm just trying to find some food, i'm so bloody hungry."

There was a mass shuffling and when she looked up food was being offered to her on all sides.

"What the…"

Laura approached her first, proudly sporting a chocolate bar.

"Here, you can some of the finest Belgian chocolates!"

This was certainly odd….Was this what it was like for all pregnant women, or was she simply an exception since she was the only nation ever to be pregnant? Whatever it was, it got her food, so she didn't much care.

"Ah, thank you very much Laura, I appreciate it."

"Of course! If you ever have any cravings for chocolate let me know, a pregnant woman deserves the best quality chocolates!"

"I will certainly do that, thank you again!"

A small line had formed and Alice was starting to feel like the Mother Mary, although perhaps that was sacrilegious to say since she certainly wasn't a virgin. In either Protestant, or Catholic it would probably be a good idea to keep her mouth shut and so she simply received the next person, Kiku handing her a small bag of wasabi crisps.

"I believe that pregnant women usually have the taste for salty foods, yes?"

"Ah yes, just yesterday I made Francis stop the car to let me out and get some chips, so thank you."

Kiku gave her a small bow and was almost run over by Alfred...Oh dear.

"Look, I got everything you need!"

He took off his jacket and began to shake it, raining simple carbs and processed sugars onto the table like a hailstorm.

"So, I got snickers, hershey's, spam, reese's and finally, potato chips!...And I guess I can let you have a hamburger too if you want."

"Oh….Well...Thank you Alfred this is...Quite a lot…"

Alfred beamed, utterly proud of his stockpile of sugar and canned meat products.

"Yeah I _know_ right? Don't worry, next time i'll bring more! You're eating for two now, so I'll make sure my little niece or nephew is set!"

Without giving her a chance to reply, Alfred set off back to his seat while a few other snacks were offered to her, but by now the amount of "snacks" had risen to a four course meal proportions.

"Ah well...Thank you all! It's nice to know that you are all as excited for this baby as I am."

Armed with a bag of salt and vinegar crisps in one hand, and Belgium chocolate in the other hand, Alice finally started to answer questions about the baby. She told them all that they knew, that the baby was going to be born sometime in the spring, they had an official due date but Alice didn't tell them that just yet. She was allowed to keep some things a secret, wasn't she? From there they were asked what gender baby they wanted, what features they wanted them to have, for both of those questions it was simple. They wanted them to be healthy, and that was all.

The meeting eventually ended with Alice and Francis each sporting a tote bag full of snacks, some of the other nations having found more food to offer to them. Now all that was left was to go tell her brothers. With this in mind Alice took out yet another chocolate bar and ate it in silence as they walked, Francis's protective arm wrapped around her.

"You're not nervous, are you _cher?"_

"No of course not…."

" _D'accord."_

In all actuality, the visit with her brothers was actually not that bad, they seemed fairly excited for her and the baby. There was talk of being wary of changelings and fairies that might try to snatch their kids, but Alice feigned morning sickness and that discussion soon stopped. Her siblings had missed being uncles to kids, after all Matthew and Alfred were too old for that now. They themselves would be uncles now….That thought left Alice's brain wheeling as she munched on a chocolate bar at their current house. It wasn't easy being married to another nation while still having your own country be separate, but they made it work through sharing houses. They lived in one house for the winter/ fall and one for the summer/ spring. It wasn't the easiest, but it did mean that the baby would be born in her house, which made her a bit happy. Even if it wasn't their house that they would be going to Alice would have to insist on having the baby at her house, after all she was carrying it, or rather them. During her musing Alice felt a set of lanky arms wrap around her, their hands already on her stomach which didn't have any change at all yet.

"What are you thinking about _mon lapin?_ "

"Hmm. The baby…..Perhaps pickles as well, but mostly the baby."

Francis chuckled and kissed the nape of her neck before sitting down beside her at the couch.

"How are you still hungry?"

That was a good question, but she somehow still was.

"Well, according to Alfred i'm eating for two now."

Francis's arm still remained wrapped around her stomach as he flicked through the TV channels since obviously she wasn't too concerned with what she was watching, having blanked off for half of the show….Whatever it was that she had been watching.

"Hmm, _oui…._ I hate to admit it but he is right, you're going to need at least another three hundred calories a day."

"...Now where did you get that from?"

Her husband smiled sheepishly, tugging on his blond bangs.

"Ah, after you went to sleep last night I did some research."

"Alright….How much research?"

Instead of telling her, Francis simply drug out his laptop and let her look at it. The poor laptop, which was already quite old but he refused to upgrade, was slowed down with the sheer number of tabs open on the screen. So many that she couldn't even read what the titles were, but she had a good idea of what they all were for.

"My Lord…."

"...A bit much?"

Alice looked to him with her eyebrows upraised.

"A _bit?"_

" _Oui…._ A bit….Ahem, but I found us a video to watch!"

Francis clicked on several of the nameless tabs until he finally found the correct one, there the videos picture hosted delicate script that stated.

" _The miracle of birth and the birthing process."_

Alice glanced at her husband before shaking her head.

"Absolutely not. I am not watching a video about giving birth when the baby is only the size of a bloody pea!"

"Actually they-"

"No."

"At least let us watch this together Alice! We must educate ourselves!"

The baby was tiny right then, it didn't even have proper organs, why was he so concerned about her giving birth!

"Not right now Francis! I don't want to be bloody terrified for the next eight months!"

"...I'll make you a croque Madame...I'll make you that, and a cake tomorrow!"

Alice scoffed, as if she would care that much about a ham and cheese sandwich smothered with bechamel sauce and topped with a fried egg and even more cheese….Bloody hell.

"...Will you make a chocolate cake?"

"Obviously."

"...Alright let's get this over with."

Francis seemed rather pleased with himself as he tapped the play button with a flourish. The screen hosted a glowing, spinning circle as the video reloaded, then it began…

HOW COULD HE HAVE THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?

This was quite possibly the worst idea he had had in a long time since it just was horrific to watch the utterly detailed birthing process. Then at the end the mother got her baby and was just smiling, as if she had not just spent the last eight hours painfully pushing out a baby that had ripped her, bruised her and left her screaming in pain.

The couple sat there for a moment, staring at the screen on the computer as the video helpfully suggested other videos of births with other mothers, and even an actual C-section.

"...Croque Madame...Now."

The weeks passed rapidly, until around the same time that she started to show they went for her first ultrasound, due to the terms of the spell they knew that it would be twins, but they didn't know what genders the babies would be, they had been working on many different names though. They both had so many people who had made a difference in their countries, so it was going to be hard to narrow it down to just two names.

Alices fingers tapped the table as she waited, breathing in the thick sterile smell of the examination room as they prepared for the nurse to get back with the ultrasound technician, and of course, the ultrasound.

"...What if they don't have the hearts Alice?"

Alice rolled her head back to see Francis, his hands rubbing his knees in a repetitive motion, over and over and over again.

"Then we try again I suppose….But we both felt it Francis….If they are dead then we-"

The door opened with a soft knock to the door and a cheerful sonographer entered the room with the ultrasound, she pulled out a tube of gel and started to breath on it to try and warm it, although everyone knew it would still be icy when they rubbed it onto her stomach.

"Are you ready to see your baby for the first time Mrs. Kirkland?"

"Yes I suppose that I am."

The cheerful woman nodded and rubbed the freezing gel onto her stomach, then started the machine with a whirl. She set the probe onto her belly and moved it with one hand, her other hand typing rapidly until soon an image lit up on the screen. If one didn't know that they were looking at babies you would think that perhaps someone had taken an ultrasound of two tiny potatoes, but no, the sonographer glanced at Alice with a smile.

"Congratulations, you're having twins."

She moved the probe a bit more and hummed thoughtfully.

"Can't quite see the genders yet though, but i'm sure you'll be able to see them soon. Now then."

She tapped the machine with a practiced hand and grinned as two steady heartbeats rang out, like little drums they beat on.

"There they are, sounds perfectly healthy to me."

All she could do was stare at the image on the screen, her babies, her two tiny potatoes, had perfect heartbeats...It had worked..The babies now had their hearts.

They had the ultrasound picture printed and brought it to the next meeting, which as per usual ended up with a large crowd of nations swarming to get a glance of their little potatoes.

"Where are they?!"

Alice hummed softly, pointing out the two blobs as the others leaned over them to look at it.

"Oh my gosh...They're so tiny!"

Alfred leaned over the table to look at the pictures, almost sprawled out on the table in doing so.  
"Dude, it's worse than I thought! You're eating for _three!_ Good thing I got you this!"

Alfred pulled out a backpack and presented it proudly, upon opening it Alice found junk food, but also surprisingly some apples and vegetables.

"Matthew helped me this time, he put all the healthy stuff in there, something about vitamins, yada-yada, but look! There's more chocolate! Oh, and protein bars!"

His grin never wavered as he handed over the miniature gas station snack selection of food.

"They're going to be so strong when they get out, I know it!"

Alice nodded slowly, an entire bag of just food...But at least they had more produce now, so that was good at least. It was fine also that she was getting so much more junk food...Utterly fine.

Alfred finally slid off of the table and let more people look at the ultrasound picture, remarks were made and done, then they all settled back down for the meeting, the picture being passed around still as people just wanted to gawk at it for a while. Francis had already made copies of it and was planning on getting it framed. Alice subconsciously kept a hand on her well rounded miniature bump the whole meeting. At the end they tried to leave a bit early but were blocked by a bit of a surprising person, Matthew.

"We all need to talk to you before you guys go….Ehh if that's ok of course!"

Alice blinked for a moment before nodding, feeling a bit worried.

"Yes, of course, what is it Matthew?"

Matthew took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and then suddenly bent over as Alfred leaned on him, pushing him down into a spine cracking bow.

"When's the baby shower?!"

Matthew stood, easily getting Alred off of his back, rolling his shoulders a bit.

"Yeah….That. _Thanks_ Al."

The sarcasm was lost on his brother as he just grinned.  
"No problem!"

Alice sighed softly, thinking and glancing at Francis, the others anxiously waiting for their answer, even some of the nations that she was not the best of friends with were standing there waiting.

"Oh well...I suppose….About a month away from when I'm due…"

The group nodded, finally a low and gruff voice spoke out, a voice that could only belong to Berwald.

"You will be needing toys and a cradle, right?"

"Oh Berwald we can't expect you to make an entire cradle for-"

"I'm making it. It'll be better quality than what's at the stores."

Leaving no room for objection, he left, Tino tagging along side him. From the way they were whispering to each other Alice knew they were planning the babies cradles already. She truly didn't understand this, she had never been enemies with Berwald certainly, but they had never been true allies, and yet he was planning to make her a blooming cradle! Was everyone here missing kids _this_ bloody much? After his statement that just opened the floodgates as nations began to make arrangements for gifts, right there in front of them. From the sounds of it, their babies would be taken care of until they were bloody twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent many mornings like this, Alice staring down at their toilet as Francis rubbed the small of her back and tried to comfort her, which was nice but not really helpful to the person that actually had the morning sickness. She could already taste the spices coming back for their vengeance.

"Ugh...I blame the curry."

"You were craving it! You made me buy it!"

Alice sighed and finally leaned back, patting her mouth with a towel.

"That doesn't mean that it was the best idea…"

Alice sighed and leaned back against the wall of their bathroom, closing her eyes as she just tried to focus on the smell of nothing that was their bathroom. It was her one sanctuary, the place where she did not allow any candles, air fresheners or anything, all of these only served to make her even more ill. She even made sure that the bathroom was in plain whites, pale blues and soft lighting, just in case that had anything to do with her sickness. Finally after a moment of this she stood, holding her small rounded stomach as she did so.

"Well love, whats for breakfast?"

"You were just sick…"

Alice went to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, she had been carrying around mints for whenever she got sick at work, which was often considering how many people brought smelly food and wore perfume.

"Which means that I will have to replace those calories, yes?"

She glanced at her husband with a small smile before starting to brush her teeth, using plenty of toothpaste in order to get the aftertaste of last nights curry out of her mouth. With a slight shift behind her Alice knew he was going to fulfill her request for food and so she was able to hum as she brushed her teeth. After all, she had two little babies to feed, so why should she not eat?

Today was one of their days off and Alice planned on utilizing this time to simply rest, eat and repeat this process for the entirety of the day. It would be heaven.

After her morning routine Alice lingered in the hall, listening to the sound of Francis frying bacon, the smell of it wafting over to her. She didn't even have to ask, he already seemed to know just what she needed. Or rather, what the babies wanted, since for the past four days that was all they had wanted for breakfast. It was odd, she knew they were tiny, but she felt like she was getting the idea of who they were. Baby "A" was on her right side and Baby "B" was on her left side. The babies always wanted different foods throughout the day, all except for bacon, they always wanted bacon at some point in the day. Who was she to deprive them of this?

It was the middle of breakfast that a knock was heard at their door, Alice setting down her cup of decaf tea.

"If it's either of our bosses, we are hiding, or tell them they will have to deal with a cranky pregnant woman."

Francis nodded and Alice watched him open the door, that was when she heard it, the ever so subtle "cluck" that was unforgettable to anyone with half a brain.

"What in the…"

She stood, going to the doorway where there stood Alfred, proudly sporting a white chicken that sported brown speckles on its feathers. Her husband seemed to be in a state of slight shock as she went over to him, standing in front of the chicken. The creatures eyes whited out, it ruffled its feathers and then let out a loud squeak in her face.

"Heya sis! Look! I brought you some fresh meat! All natural, organic, and lean! Matthew said that's important for babies!"

Who else could have done this but Alfred? There he stood, smiling in front of her as he offered up the chicken to her, the bird looking around and kicking its orange legs.

"Alfred what the…"

"Look, I know its weird, but I just want what's best for them, you know?"

He shrugged with a happy smile, looking for all the world like the same little boy that had begged her to let him keep the "pet" snake and racoon. How could she refuse his gift? Those bloody eyes always worked on her, besides the chicken was almost cute.

"I mean this is pretty exciting, to have actual babies in the family! Oh here, I have to go! Bye!"

He dumped the chicken into her arms and then took off, hailing a taxi. Alice stared into the eyes of the chicken, the chicken staring back before she shut the door just as it let out another squak. Alice took it to the kitchen and gingerly set it down upon the floor. The couple stared at the chicken for a bit, the stupid bird blindly pecking at their hardwood floor as if trying to get food from the wood.

After a few minutes of this Francis dragged out a knife with a shrug.

"...You know Alice it's been awhile since i've made coq au vin."

"Francis _no_!"

Her husband stared at her as if she was crazy as she grabbed the chicken, holding it close to her even as it tried to peck at her loose hair for food.

"Alice it's a chicken, we've all hunted and killed our own meat before, what is the problem?"

She didn't know why, but she burst out into tears, holding the chicken close as she would a stuffed teddy bear, even as it furiously kicked its legs.

"They're a mum like me! They have little chicks too!...Or she will at least!"

Her husband gave her a startled look, after all it had been ages since he had seen her cry like this, he glanced about as he set down the knife, mumbling.

"Technically they're not chicks, they're just the byproducts of-"

"FRANCIS WE ARE NOT KILLING THIS CHICKEN!"

"AH! _D'accord, d'accord!"_

Alice nodded sternly and took the chicken outside, thankful for the fact that this house was fenced in. Her tears were quick to end now that her fellow mum was no longer in danger of being stewed in expensive wine and garlic.

"Chickens are illegal within city limits, aren't they?"

" _Oui_ Alice, they are."

"Well then, we will just have to keep this a secret then, won't we?"

The air was getting chilly, but the chicken didn't seem to mind as it strutted around and pecked at their impeccably kept lawn. Perhaps this was a bad idea, but there was no way that Alice was going to kill that chicken.

The air was crisp and cool as they went to their next meeting, it was close to Christmas and their gift seemed to be that they finally knew the gender of their babies. The little buggers had finally moved so that they could properly tell on the ultrasound. The babies were to be two little girls, and they couldn't be more excited. The world needed more ladies and raising little boys….They were too old for that. This meeting was not an official business, but was supposed to be for Christmas, Hanukkah, New Years and other such holidays, it was just a time for everyone to exchange gifts. Since it was supposed to be a "party" Francis had roped her into wearing an ugly sweater. It was truly hideous.

"Francis I feel ridiculous."

"But it is wonderful Alice!"

"No it's stupid."

Francis only shrugged as they walked on as he admired the sweater in question, her coat covered up some of its horridness, but not enough. One could still see the print that said "santa's little helper" and the large arrow that pointed to her well rounded stomach that now was quite obvious and stuck out,which only exaggerating the arrows purpose. Even with her coat open wide to allow the frosty air onto her thin, cheap, polyester sweater, Alice was still burning up. Already Francis was carrying her scarf, hat and gloves.

"Alice, you look wonderful!"

There was no time for a witty remark as he opened the door to the party, it was as if the door was holding it all in, stuffed to capacity for as soon as they opened the door the light, smell, and bodies came spilling out onto the snowy streets behind them. The room just felt...warm and bright, the heavy scent of cinnamon and nutmeg helping to make this feel like a safe place. There was a Christmas tree, a menorah, and more in different areas around the room.

"Hello, Merry Christmas!"

Oh thank God, one of their normal siblings/ former children/ who even knows greeted them at the door, Michelle. She wore her blue dress as usual, but to prep for the winter weather she had on a white sweater over it that she used for her trips to Europe.

"Ah hello love, how are you?"

"Wonderful! How are my nieces?"

Alice sighed as Francis gently took her coat and placed it beside the many others.

"They're alright, they started to kick-"

"THEY'RE KICKING?"

"...Bloody hell."

Alice watched as heads turned to them, a few people walking over with piping hot mugs of cider, and of course, questions.

"How long have they been kicking?!"

"Can we feel?!"

There was no stopping this, was there?

"Fine, fine! I will let you all know when the babies kick again, in the meantime I could use some cider if you don't mind, so please let me through."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get it."

It was such a soft voice that she almost missed it, but she knew that it had to be Matthews.

"Thank you love, now everyone please, I do believe that you're making my babies shy."

That finally got the crowd to break up as she went over to a chair by the window, opened it and then sat down to rest her aching back, feet, aching everything. The cool air felt good on her and so she opened the window more and turned to it, only to have to turn around again as her shoulder was tapped lightly.

"Ah Matthew, thank you….I hear you've been trying to help Alfred understand the babies?"

The easier to raise of her colonies sat down with a sheepish smile, someone had roped him into wearing reindeer antlers it seems as he now sported those, looking like some sort of woodland spirit.

"Ah yeah...You know how he is, he would have given you nothing but spam and chocolate if I had not stepped in."

Alice shrugged as she sipped her spiced cider that was just perfect, it tasted of warm and hearty orange, cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg and perhaps a smidge of allspice. Perhaps she could get Francis to recreate it for her later.

"Well I really do appreciate it love...Oh wait….Hmm, Matthew would you like to be the first to feel the baby's kicking?"

"Oh are they?! Yes of course!"

He leaned over and felt her stomach through the thin sweater, it only took a moment before Baby A kicked near where his hand was, making him chuckle.

"They're awake now, eh?"

"Ah yes, well I'll let you in on a secret love, babies can be woken up sometimes with cold drinks or in this case, hot cider. I know its an old wives tale, but it worked here, didn't it?"

"Yeah….Thank you for letting me feel!"

Alice shrugged, already halfway done with her mug of steaming cider, she would need a lot more in order to rouse the babies enough for the amount of people that would be wanting to feel them kick.

"Of course...You're their uncle just as much as Alfred is you know."

"Ah...yeah...I know. But I mean...I'm going to be the boring uncle eh?"

Alice frowned at that, setting down her mug onto the windowsill.

"Now Matthew I don't want to hear you saying that...I know you're older now but you still have to mind me, alright? Which means that you will be just as wonderful of an uncle as Alfred, or Feliciano, or anyone else, alright?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before finally he nodded with a small smile.

"Alright...Thank you."

"Good...Now then, go get Michelle and Monika. It's time the aunts got to know their nieces as well."

He walked off and Alice opened the window just a bit wider, it was still hot in there and she was roasting in her sweater. She let the cool air wash over her for a bit before she soon realized that it wouldn't be enough and so she took off her sweater so she was only wearing her turtleneck that was underneath. That was a lot better and so she set her sweater aside, at least she had an excuse to get rid of the horrid thing.

"Hello Alice, how are you today?"

That oddly stiff but proper tone could only belong to Monika, she wore her pink sweater but had on a white scarf, apparently Alice was the only one feeling hot in this room.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I am well, thank you."

Alice nodded and gestured to her stomach.

"The baby is kicking."

Monika made no move, but smiled a bit more.

"That is wonderful."

"Ah...Thank you."

Monika nodded and left then, leaving behind Alice as she was still going to her stomach. They had never been very close after all, but at least Monika did seem genuinely pleased for her. Luckily Michelle was quick to come over and so Alice was able to save face.

"May I feel?"

"Yes of course love, just let me get them kicking again."

Alice sipped another mouthful of the hot cider, waited a moment and soon Baby B was kicking this time.

"Ah, there they are love. Go on."

Michelle didn't waste a second in touching her bump, she held her hands on her stomach until finally she felt it, a soft thud coming from Alice's left side.

"Oh wow…."

"Yes, oh wow. They're celebrating the fact that I took off that horrid sweater."

Michelle grinned up at her with a shining face, laughing at her little jest.

"I can already sense that this one will be a great surfer, you have to let me teach her!"

"Oh well….yes, of course you can. When they get older enough of course!"

"Yes, of course! Oh looks like Alfred heard…"

In order to preserve herself Michelle sidestepped out of the way as Alfred came barreling through, like a child at Christmas, Francis right behind him.

"Are my nieces finally up?!"

"Yes Alfred, they are."

Alfred waited for her to nod and then felt her stomach, groaning when they didn't immediately stir.

"Ah come on guys, i'm your uncle! Be nice to me and i'll get you a good Christmas gift next year, K?"

There was a pause and then Baby A kicked right beside his hand, Alfred's face lighting up.

"Hey, there you are! Hey little miss! Oh wait...Hmm...little bit? I'll come back to that later!"

He grinned excitedly and looked up at Alice with a wide excited smile, finally standing up.

"I got you something!"

With that he left to go retrieve what would hopefully not be another chicken, their coop was only big enough for the one, finally allowing Francis sit beside her and get to feel her bump again.

"Oh, they are quite active tonight aren't they?"

"It's the cider."

"Ah _oui_ , that would be it….Have you ever seen Alfred this excited for something?"

Alice sighed, thinking about that. He was very excitable, so he got excited over the littlest of things, but this was different. Someone started to play light seasonal music over the stereo, masking their words from the others.

"Not since I got him his first rifle...Bloody hell what was I thinking when I did that?"

"Hmm, i'm not sure. But at any rate I haven't seen him this excited since I gave him the Statue of Liberty….You know why, yes?"

Did she know why? Well….She had an idea why. Alfred had always wanted a family, that was obvious enough. Even though he had declared independence from her he was still family, so he could still be the twins uncles. To see him so excited about that...Well it showed how much progress had been made over the years. Alice had to quit her pondering however as Alfred soon came back with the gift, once opened it was revealed to be some items for the girls, simply little socks, outfits and barrets for their hair.

"Oh Alfred this is lovely, thank you."

"Yeah you're welcome...Sorry it's not something in there for you, but you know I figured you already have all you could ever need, except for baby clothes!"

"Well Alfred you're right and really, this is all I could have needed, at least now you have a new idea, hmm?"

Alfred chuckled a bit nervous as he scratched the side of his chin.

"Yeah but I mean...You like tea…"

"I do, but I don't think anyone wants to get tea for every Christmas for an entire decade…."

Alfred waved her off shyly, Francis soon handing her some cake to make sure her mood wouldn't go sour.

"I try man! You're not the easiest to buy for you know!"

"Yes, I know…But the girls aren't hard to buy for, are they?"

"No, they're not…."

Alice nodded with a small hum as she rubbed her belly.

"Exactly, which is why you may buy gifts for them instead of me now, it really is better that way."

"Heh yeah, at least they can't complain!"

With that Alfred dashed off to probably go torment some other poor soul and Alice finally stood, beginning to mill around the party with Francis. People were chatting, drinking, and others were hiding in corners to avoid all of the hub. Even with how many people were crammed into the building, it never lost that peaceful feeling of a Christmas party, the utopia ones where no one was arguing about sports or politics. Those parties indeed were rare, and hard to achieve with their bunch, but everyone knew one word of politics and you would be "shunned," or in their case sent off to a corner to reflect upon your life choices.

The rest of the party passed by in a blur of red and green, gifts, cider and cake. Some people got drunk, and some like herself, got sick. At least she wasn't the only one vomiting at the party. Whatever the name was, morning sickness was not only in the morning, _oh_ how she wished that was true. It was just that the overwhelming smells, heat and more got to her and so they ended up walking home early.

"Well Francis, that was a lovely party, hmm?"

" _Oui_ , I feel as if we need a wheelbarrow to bring all of our gifts home however…"

Alice nodded silently, walking alongside him and humming softly as she walked, still not wearing her coat and chewing on a mint

"Hmm, perhaps….But if it's for the girls, then I wouldn't mind hauling around a wheelbarrow.,

They continued to walk, Alice breathing in the cold air as she rubbed her belly. Their babies would be born in a new year, and all she could do was hope that the next year would be better for them, however, all they could do was wait for now.


End file.
